LOVE LIKE MARIJUANA (1shot)
by tohoshinkijeje
Summary: "Andwae! Kita tidak bisa seperti ini Yunho"/Yunho jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada Jaejoong, Jaejoong mampu mengalihkan dunia Yunho. Namun pada kenyataannya, mereka tidak bisa terlibat cinta. Cinta mereka seperti halnya marijuana, menyengangkan dan adiktif tapi ilegal. Yunjae/Yaoi/1shot/DLDR.


**LOVE LIKE MARIJUANA**

.

.

Pairing: Yunjae

Rate: T

Warning: Yaoi, Yunjae, typo(s), one shot, membosankan, alur ngalor ngidul, pasaran, DLDR, NO BASHING

Disclaimer: Yunjae belong each other, I just own my story

Genre: Romance, Drama

Note: tidak ada keterangan soal POV ataupun keterangan waktu (yg 'beberapa tahun kemudian' itu loh) jadi baca pelan-pelan dan hati-hati yah ^^

.

.

**_'Dia itu seperti marijuana, menyenangkan dan adiktif tapi ilegal'_**

.

.

"Yun, perkenalkan ini Jaejoong, sepupuku. Ini pertama kalinya kalian bertemu karena saat pernikahan kita, Jaejoong tidak hadir karena sibuk kuliah." begitulah ucapan Ara saat istri dari seorang Jung Yunho –presdir Jung Corp itu– memperkenalkan sepupunya pada sang suami.

Kim Jaejoong. Begitulah namanya. Astaga, namja cantik ini mempunyai rupa yang begitu menawan dan indah, bahkan para malaikat kayangan pun enggan disandingkan dengan kecantikannya. Ia terlalu mempesona dan menyilaukan.

Wajah putih mulus, bibir cherry menggoda, hidung runcing, doe eyes kelam, rambut hitam yang begitu halus, ah Tuhan semua yang melekat padanya begitu terasa sempurna dimata Yunho. Bahkan Ara, istrinya saja tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan Jaejoong.

"Annyeonghaseyo. Kim Jaejoong imnida." Oh tidak, tidak hanya rupanya saja yang indah, suara dan senyumannya pun tak kalah menakjubkan.

Gawat. Yunho merasa langsung jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada sosok indah didepannya itu. Yunho bahkan harus beberapa kali kesulitan menelan salivanya sendiri. Bahaya.

"N-ne. Annyeonghaseyo. Yu-yu, ani, Jung Yunho Imnida." Yunho tergagap. Kata-katanya seolah tercekat di tenggorokannya sendiri. Ia bahkan baru sadar kalau semenjak daritadi ia sama sekali tidak berkedip seraya menahan nafas. Oh man!

Tidak. Tuhan ini salah. Tidak. Tolong katakan pada pria tampan ini kalau ini salah. Ia tidak mungkin langsung jatuh cinta dengan namja cantik ini kan? Iya kan? Hey, ia sudah beristri, dan istrinya adalah wanita yang sekarang berada didepannya, Go Ara.

"Sekarang kalian pergilah, nanti ketinggalan pesawat," ucap Ara mendorong Jaejoong dan juga suaminya Yunho untuk segera masuk ke dalam mobil.

Agak gugup Yunho dan Jaejoong pun memasuki mobil sedan mewah yang akan mengantarkan mereka ke bandara Incheon.

Ceritanya, hari ini Yunho akan pergi ke Jepang untuk mengurusi bisnisnya namun Ara berkata bahwa sepupunya juga akan berangkat ke Jepang dan menyarankan Yunho untuk pergi bersama karena kebetulan pesawat yang mereka gunakan ternyata sama.

Karena Yunho pun tidak keberatan sama sekali, ia pun mengizinkannya dan tadi pagi namja bernama Kim Jaejoong itu datang ke rumah mereka atas usulan Ara dan jadilah sekarang ia terperangkap bersama mahluk ciptaan Tuhan paling indah disampingnya kini.

Kalau tahu namja berparas menawan ini akan menggoda hati dan imannya, ia mungkin menolak tawaran istrinya. Menolak? Tidak! Apa? Tidak?. Ah ini bisa jadi keberuntungan buatnya. Yah, anggap saja begitu. Kapan lagi Yunho dapat menikmati hamparan wajah yang begitu mengagumkan itu?

Sesekali mata musang Yunho melirik ke arah sampingnya, Jaejoong sedang menatap keluar mobil sambil tersenyum. Entah apa yang ia senyumkan tapi pemandangan itu seolah menjadi pemacu jantung paling mutakhir buat Yunho. Bagaimana tidak? Hanya dengan seulas senyum saja, degup jantungnya bergemuruh begitu saja dan darahnya berdesir cepat tanpa diperintah.

Sial, sepertinya ia harus mengakui kalau ia benar-benar telah jatuh dalam pesona Kim Jaejoong yang seolah tak berdasar itu. Hatinya bergetar tak kauan, ia telah jatuh cinta.

Arrggghhh. Yunho berteriak dalam hati. Kim Jaejoong benar-benar mengacaukannya.

"Waeyo?" suara lembut itu tiba-tiba menyapa pendengarannya, menyadarkannya dari alam bawah sadar yang semenjak dari tadi menguasainya.

"Waeyo? Daritadi kau terus menatapku, apa ada yang salah dengan wajahku?" ucap Jaejoong sambil mengerjapkan doe eyes-nya lucu, begitu menggemaskan di mata Yunho.

_'Ya tentu saja ada yang salah. Kenapa wajahmu begitu menakjubkan dan mempesona? Aku kan jadi jatuh cinta begini padamu,' _batin Yunho dalam hati.

Sebenarnya sudah semenjak daritadi Jaejoong merasa risih karena terus-menerus ditatap intens oleh mata musang Yunho seolah ia adalah mangsa yang siap diterkam. Memangnya kenapa sih dengan penampilannya? Apa ia aneh atau apa? Tidak Kim, kau hanya terlalu cantik sehingga membuat si Jung itu lupa diri.

Yunho berdehem. "A-ani. Hanya saja wajahmu itu terlalu indah, sayang sekali kalau dilewatkan," ceplos Yunho begitu saja. Damn, darimana ia mendapatkan kata-kata _cheesy _seperti itu? Sejak kapan ia jadi gombal? Baru kali ini ia menggombal seperti ini bahkan saat bersama Ara pun ia tidak pernah mengelurakan kata-kata manis seperti itu. _Aduh otak, kenapa kau tak menyuruh mulut untuk menghentikan kata-kata itu tadi?_

Semburat merah muncul di permukaan halus wajah Jaejoong, membuat kadar kecantikkannya menaik drastis. Namja cantik itu menunduk malu menyembunyikan wajahnya.

_'Oh Tuhan, tolong pelankan sedikit detak jantungku_,' pinta Jaejoong. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa mengendalikan gemuruh jantungya yang begitu liar, ia bahkan dapat dengan jelas mendengar debaran di jantungnya yang seakan mau lepas dari tempatnya.

Jung Yunho, pria tampan bermata musang itu benar-benar membuat hatinya gelagapan. Entah sihir apa yang Yunho punya, kharismanya benar-benar membuat Jaejoong merasakan desiran-desiran aneh yang menyenangkan.

Mata musang itu, Jaejoong berusaha sekali untuk menghindari tatapan musang itu karena takut kalau ia menatap mata tajam itu ia tidak bisa menarik diri lagi. Mata itu seolah punya magnet tersendiri bagi siapapun yang menatapnya.

Yunho pun memutar otaknya, ia sudah gerah dengan kecanggungan ini. Maka ia pun memutuskan untuk mencairkan suasana meski agak gugup. "Di Jepang, kau kuliah jurusan apa?"

Jaejoong agak tersentak. "Ne? Ah, aku kuliah jurusan Hubungan Internasional."

"Apa cita-citamu? Diplomat? Dubes? Menlu?"

Jaejoong menggeleng dan memjawab. "Ani. Aku ingin menjadi duta kemanusiaan PBB dan membantu banyak orang yang tidak mampu." Yunho terpana. Ia tersenyum menatap ketulusan yang terpancar dari binar indah doe eyes didepannya itu. Jawaban namja cantik itu begitu tulus dan menggetarkan hati. Ya Tuhan, tidak hanya wajahnya saja yang cantik, hatinya pun sama cantiknya.

Setelah itu, mereka berdua pun terlibat obrolan yang tidak lagi memerangkap mereka dalam kecanggungan. Yunho selalu pintar mengalihkan topik pembicaraan jika mereka sudah kehabisan bahan obrolan. Dan perjalanan menuju bandara pun menjadi lebih menyenangkan.

.

.

Yunho tengah berjuang melawan hasratnya sendiri dan berusaha membuat pasokan oksigennya berjalan lancar seperti biasa ketika berada dalam pesawat tepat saat besi terbang yang mengangkutnya ke Jepang itu akan lepas landas. Bagaimana tidak? Namja cantik dan imut disampingnya ini terus saja menempel padanya, tangan kurusnya melingkar manis di tangannya yang kekar dengan kepala menumpu dibahu Yunho sambil memejamkan matanya. Jaejoong takut naik pesawat.

Kenapa mereka bisa duduk bersampingan? Itu karena Yunho yang memintanya karena kebetulan kursi penumpang disampingnya kosong. Dan akhirnya mereka duduk bersampingan.

Yunho mati-matian manahan dirinya supaya tidak hilang kendali. Demi tuhan, ini adalah cobaan paling berat yang pernah ia hadapi. Godaan oh godaan. Meksi ini adalah godaan terindah buatnya.

"Jaejoong-ah, sudah tidak apa-apa." Yunhos sedikit menggoyangkan tubuh mungil Jaejoong yang masih betah menggandengnya.

Perlahan Jaejoong membuka doe eyesnya setelah ia merasa sedikit lebih tenang. Namja cantik itu mendongak dan mendapati wajah tampan Yunho tengah tersneyum padanya membuatnya lebih tenang dan nyaman.

Jaejoong mundur dan melepaskan gandengannya pada tangan Yunho. Yah, Yunho kecewa, ia merasa ada yang kosong.

Namun, tangan besarnya terulur mendekati wajah Jaejoong lalu mengusap permukaan halus itu sampai si empunya membulatkan matanya bingung bercampur heran.

"Jangan takut lagi. Ada aku disini," ucap Yunho lembut sambil terus mengusap wajah Jaejoong dengan penuh perhatian. Sementara si empu wajah sudah tidak tahu lagi warna mukanya sekarang, pasti sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Kenapa sih Yunho selalu membuat hatinya luluh lantak seperti ini?

Jaejoong menelan salivanya susah payah."N-ne." Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya, menghindari sentuhan Yunho dan mengipasi wajahnya dengan tangannya, entah kenapa suhu badannya tiba-tiba berubah naik.

Jaejoong membeku begitu pesawat mengalami turbulensi dan dengan gerakan refleks, kedua tangannya tiba-tiba melingkar dileher Yunho, membuat namja tampan itu terhenyak sesaat. Ah cobaan apalagi ini ya Tuhan.

"Omo... omo... andwae...," racau Jaejoong tidak jelas, ia memejamkan matanya erat-erat dengan tubuh bergetar.

Yunho tersenyum melihat tingkah Jaejoong yang begitu menggemaskan dimatanya. Ia memperhatikan wajah Jaejoong dengan seksama, kenapa ada mahluk seindah ini? dan tatapan Yunho pun jatuh pada bibir cherry menggoda itu, bagaimana rasanya saat Yunho menciumnya?.

Entah keberanian itu datang darimana, tiba-tiba tubuh Yunho bergerak sendiri, wajahnya semakin dekat dengan wajah Jaejoong dan semakin mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka.

Cup.

Bibir berbentuk hati itu sukses menyentuh bibir cherry menggoda didepannya. Jaejoong terkesiap saat bibir Yunho mulai menyesap bahkan melumat dengan lembut bibirnya, namja cantik itu hanya mengerjapkan matanya dalam diam, pergerakannya seolah terkunci.

Hangat. Lembut. Halus. Nyaman. Manis. Candu. Bahagia. Kira-kira begitulah perasaan Yunho saat mencium Jaejoong, semuanya bersatu padu dan membuatnya bersorak sorai didalam hatinya.

Jaejoong seolah tersadar saat bayang-bayang Go Ara berkelebat dalam benaknya, ia pun langsung mendorong tubuh Yunho, membuat tautan itu lepas dan mengusap bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya sementara Yunho hanya bisa menatapnya bingung.

"Pe-permisi." Jaejoong beranjak dari bangkunya dan berjalan menuju kabin toilet, meninggalkan Yunho yang tengah menyentuh bibir hatinya dengan seringaian misterius.

Jaejoong membasuh wajahnya beberapa kali lalu menatap pantulan wajahnya pada cermin didepannya, kemudian ia menepuk wajahnya beberapa kali. "Kim Jaejoong sadarlah, dia sudah punya istri dan istrinya adalah sepupumu sendiri," ucapnya lemah. Ia baru ingat kalau Yunho sudah ada yang punya dan ia akan merasa jadi pengkhianat kalau ia menikung saudara sendiri dari belakang. Ia merasa bodoh. Kenapa ia dengan mudahnya jatuh dalam pesona ketampanan Jung Yunho? Kenapa juga Yunho harus menciumnya? Tiba-tiba perasaan bersalah mulai merambati diirnya.

Namun disamping itu ia juga merasakan dadanya berdenyut sakit. Jaejoong meremas dadanya. Sakit rasanya. Tapi dilain sisi ia juga merasa senang saat Yunho memberikan perhatian lebih padanya. Ah entahlah.

Jaejoong menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke kursi penumpangnya. Saat ia sampai, ia melihat Yunho telah terlelap dalam tidurnya, Jaejoong terkikik geli saat melihat pose tidur Yunho dengan mulut yang terbuka lebar dan mata yang sedikit membuka, benar-benar aneh.

Manik doe eyes itu menatap lekat pemandangan didepannya. Yunho, namja tampan itu mempunyai sepasang mata musang yang begitu hipnotikal, bentuk wajahnya yang tegas dan bibirnya yang berbentuk hati. Rasanyan ingin sekali Jaejoong egois, bisakah ia?

.

.

Perlahan manik hazel itu terbuka, Jaejoong baru tersadar kalau ternyata ia ketiduran setelah puas memandangi wajah Yunho. Tunggu, Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya saat ia merasakan sesuatu melingkar di sekitar pundaknya.

Jaejoong memundurkan tubuhnya saat ia menyadari bahwa ia tertidur di bahu Yunho dan tangan namja tampan itulah yang melingkar di pundaknya.

"Ireonasseo? Kita sudah sampai," kata Yunho yang lagi-lagi memamerkan senyum tampannya.

"Ah ne," ucap Jaejoong acuh lalu buru-buru keluar dari pesawat meninggalkan si tampan yang mengernyitkan keningnya. Kenapa Jaejoong tiba-tiba berubah ketus begitu?

Jaejoong mempercepat langkahnya, ia ingin sekali cepat-cepat berpisah dengan Jung Yunho, kalau tidak namja tampan itu akan terus semakin meracuni otak dan hatinya lalu semakin menjebaknya masuk ke dalam lingkaran pesona Jung Yunho jauh lebih dalam lagi. Jaejoong menunggu tidak sabar saat ia menunggu kopernya di bagagge claim. Aduh kemana kopernya?

Jaejoong melihat Yunho melangkah ke arahnya, mungkin akan mengambil koper juga. _Ayolah koper cepat muncul._

Tiba-tiba Jaejoong merasakan punggungnya menghangat.

"Hey, kenapa kau meninggalkanku?" bisik Yunho yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada dibelakang Jaejoong dengan menempelkan tubuhnya di punggung Jaejoong dan membisikkan ucapannya tepat di dekat telinga Jaejoong.

Tubuh jaejoong menegang dan menelan salivanya susah payah.

Itu dia! Kopernya sudah muncul. "A-aniyo," ucap Jaejoong gelagapan. Buru-buru Jaejoong meraih kopernya, ia ingin sekali pergi dari sini, pokoknya sejauh mungkin dari Jung Yunho.

Namun baru saja Jaejoong siap mengambil langkah seribu, ia keburu dijegal oleh Yunho. Yunho memegang tangan Jaejoong dan menggenggamnya erat. Sial.

"Jangan kemana-mana, kita pergi bersama," kata Yunho tanpa menatap Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menghela nafas. Rasanya ia ingin mennagis. Tolonglah, dia masih sadar diri kalau ia tidak bisa bersanding dengan Yunho, jangankan bersanding, berharap saja ia tidak boleh. Hatinya berdenyut sakit. Mungkin hanya sampai disini saja perasaannya itu. ia harus segera membunuh perasaan itu, kalau tidak Jaejoong akan semakin tenggelam dan sulit untuk lepas.

Jaejoong menatap sendu Yunho disampingnya yang sedang memainkan ponselnya ketika mereka sudah berada di luar bandara, pandangannya lalu turun pada genggaman erat tangan Yunho yang begitu pas ditangannya. Hangat. Kenapa Jaejong seakan tidak rela kalau seandainya genggaman itu terlepas?

Jaejoong menghela nafas. "A-aku akan memakai taksi saja," ucap Jaejoong sambil berusaha melepaskan tangannya, namun Yunho justru lebih mempererat genggamannya.

"Sudah kubilang kau tidak akan kemana-mana. Aku akan mengantarmu sampai apartemenmu, hmm?" kata Yunho menatap lembut Jaejoong.

Lagi-lagi Jaejoong tidak bisa menolak, salahkan tatapan mata musang Yunho yang seolah mampu membiusnya. Jaejoong pun mengangguk lemah.

.

.

Sekitar 3 jam kemudian, mobil yang membawa mereka dari bandara akhirnya sampai juga di depan gedung apartemen tempat tinggal Jaejoong. Selama dalam perjalanan tadi mereka lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dalam keheningan, sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

Dan selama dalam perjalanan itu pula Yunho tidak pernah sedetikpun melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Jaejoong sekalipun Jaejoong berusaha untuk melepaskannya. Memangnyya di tangannya Jaejoong itu ada lemnya? Jaejoong pun mulai goyah.

"Terima kasih karena sudah mengantarku, Yunho-ssi," kata Jaejoong sembari menundukkan kepalanya sopan.

"Sama-sama. Hmm.. apa boleh nanti aku menghubungimu?" tanya Yunho ragu. Ketika diperjalanan tadi Yunho berhasil mendapatkan nomer ponsel Jaejoong dan betapa senangnya dia saat itu.

Jaejoong berpikir keras dan mulai menyesali keputusannya memberikan nomor ponselnya. "N-ne. tentu saja," ucapnya tak yakin.

"Geurae. Masuklah, di luar dingin." Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Aku pergi."

"Ne. Hati-hati."

Dan Yunho pun melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari tempat Jaejoong berdiri sementara Jaejoong membalikkan tubuhnya dan menarik kopernya, berjalan menuju unit apartemennya.

Namun, dari belakang seseorang membalikan tubuhnya secara tiba-tiba dan membuatnya tersentak. Belum juga Jaejoong sepenuhnya sadar dengan apa yang terjadi, ia merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirnya.

Jaejoong melebarkan matanya saat wajah Yunho begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Namja tampan itu menciumnya! Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya dan berusaha untuk berontak namun nyatanya kekuatan Yunho jauh lebih kuat darinya.

Satu lengan kekar itu melingkar di pinggangnya sementara tangannya yang lain menekan tengkuk Jaejoong demi memperdalam ciuman mereka. Jaejoong menyerah, kekuatannya kalah dengan Yunho sehingga ia hanya bisa diam saat Yunho mulai menyesap bibirnya, mengulum bibirnya seperti permen dan melumatnya.

Saat tangan Jaejoong berada di dada bidang namja tampan itu, ia dapat merasakan detak jantung Yunho yang begitu cepat secepat gemuruh jantungnya saat ini, ia pun bertanya-tanya, apakah Yunho juga merasakan apa yang dia rasakan? Apakah Yunho juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengannya?

Tetapi, lagi-lagi bayang-bayang Go Ara mengacaukan pikirannya. Jaejoong pun mengerahkan tenaganya untuk mendorong tubuh Yunho.

Ketika tautan itu lepas, Jaejoong memburu nafasnya karena pasokan oksigennya menipis gara-gara ciuman itu dan ia juga menyadari bahwa saat ini wajahnya pasti sudah sangat merah. Ia menundukan kepalanya gugup.

Jaejoong menghembuskan nafasnya berat. "Mian. Keundae, jebal geumanhae. Kita tidak bisa seperti ini Yunho-ssi. Tolong sadarlah kau sudah memiilki istri, aku tidak ingin menjadi perusak hubungan orang lain apalagi Ara adalah saudaraku. Nan mothaesseo," lirih Jaejoong tanpa menatap Yunho sementara matanya sudah mulai berair, sekali kedip saja maka air matanya akan jatuh.

"Jae..." Yunho meraih lengan Jaejoong, tapi Jaejoong langsung menepisnya kasar.

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Andwae, igeon anitji!" ucap Jaejoong sambil mencoba mengatur nafas juga detak jantungnya. Namja cantik itu memejamkan matanya, membuat bulir-bulir bening itu mengaliri wajahnya. "Mianhae," ucap Jaejoong lemah dan memalingkan wajahnya, kemudian ia berlari menarik kopernya dan menjauhi Yunho yang diam mematung.

Jaejoong memasuki lift yang akan membawanya naik ke lantai dimana unit apartemennya berada. Namja berparas menawan itu mengusap kasar air matanya, kenapa ia begitu cengeng padahal ia namja?

Tuhan, rasanya seakan ada banyak belati yang menusuk hatinya. Jantungnya serasa dicengkram kuat sehingga membuat dadanya terasa sesak. Meskipun ia benci menangis, tapi air mata bodoh itu tidak lantas berhenti.

Jaeoong menepuk dadanya kuat, kenapa rasanya sakit sekali? Ayolah hati, jangan buat namja cantik ini menderita, kasihanilah dia.

"Mianahe..." lirihnya diikuti dengan tubuhnya yang beringsut lemas.

Seandainya saja...

Seandainya saja dari awal ia tidak menerima tawaran Ara untuk ikut berangkat ke Jepang bersama suaminya itu.

Seandainya saja Jaejoong dapat membangung dengan kuat benteng pertahanannya, hatinya tidak mungkin dibobol dengan mudah seperti ini oleh Yunho.

Seandainya saja Jaejoong dapat mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya untuk menolak segala bentuk perhatian, kelembutan dan kebaikan Yunho, mungkin ia tidak akan terjerumus seperti ini.

Sendaianya saja ia tidak jatuh cinta.

Bagaimana bisa ia bisa jatuh cinta dalam kurun waktu hanya satu hari? Apakah ini masuk akal? Padahal biasanya ia tidak seperti ini, tapi kenapa dengan Yunho segalanya bisa jadi mungkin?

Tapi nasi telah menjadi bubur, hatinya sudah tidak bisa ia bohongi lagi. Kalau saja ia mampu egois mungkin kata seandainya saja itu akan berubah makna.

Seandainya saja Yunho bertemu dengan Jaejoong terlebih dulu sebelum Ara.

Seandainya saja Yunho tidak menikah dengan Ara.

Seandainya saja Ara bukan saudaranya.

Tapi apalah gunanya kata seandainya saja itu sekarang? Semuanya sudah tidak akan berlaku lagi. Kayu telah menjadi arang. Namun, anehnya Jaejoong tidak merasa menyesal sama sekali padahal ia merasa bersalah. Entahlah.

.

.

Setelah hari itu, hari dimana Jaejoong mengukir kenangan dengan Yunho meskipun hanya dalam waktu satu hari, Jaejoong begitu kesulitan untuk melupakannya. Setiap bentuk perhatian Yunho padanya selalu saja berkelebatan dalam otaknya.

Bahkan Jaejoong tidak bisa sepenuhnya berkonsentrasi mengerjakan skripsinya gara-gara Yunho yang selalu membayang-bayangi pikirannya setiap saat, belajarnya pun akhirnya jadi terganggu. Menyebalkan sekali.

Belum lagi, Yunho begitu intens menghubunginya selama berada di Jepang, entah apa yang dipikirkan namja tampan itu, kenapa ia begitu persisten sekali mengejar Jaejoong padahal ia sendiri sudah mempunyai istri yang sedang menunggunya di Korea.

Ada banyak pikiran yang berkecamuk dalam benak Jaejoong. Katakanlah Jaejoong memang benar menyukai, ani, mencintai Yunho tapi ia juga tidak mungkin menyaikiti perasaan Ara, apa kata Ara nanti kalau memang nanti ia ketahuan menyukai suaminya? Apa kata orang tuanya nanti? Apa kata orang nanti? Apakah ia akan dituduh sebagai perusak hubungan orang lain? Selingkuhan? Pacar simpanan?

Aarrrghhhhh...

Jaejoong mengerang frustasi. Ia tidak bisa seperti ini terus. Secepatnya ia harus segera melupakan perasaaanya pada Yunho apapun yang terjadi. Ya, harus! Kalau tidak ia akan gila.

.

.

Semuanya berjalan seperti biasanya. Aku pun telah sepenuhnya melupakan hari itu, hari yang telah membuatku kacau hanya dengan kehadiran seseornag. Yah, setelah aku sering kali tidak menggubris segala macam bentuk komunikasinya padaku, sepertinya ia sudah menyerah.

Sekarang kami menjalani hidup kami masing-masing. Aku lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di Jepang karena setelah lulus kuliah dan meraih gelar sarjana, aku diterima bekerja menjadi staff kedutaan besar Korea Selatan untuk Jepang, sementara dia mungkin masih sibuk dengan bisnisnya yang terus semakin maju, etahlah aku sudah tidak memikirkannya lagi.

Tidak terasa waktu telah lewat satu tahun lamanya.

Orang itu, namja bermata musang itu, sudah tidak lagi menghubungiku. Terhitung sejak kejadian itu hingga detik ini, aku dan dia hanya bertemu sebanyak 5 kali itu pun karena kebetulan dan hanya sekedar bertegur sapa, tidak lebih, semuanya kembali normal seperti seharusnya.

Namun, ketika aku menikmati hari-hariku menjadi staff di kedubes Korea, berita mengejutkan datang dari keluargaku di Korea saat Ara tiba-tiba datang mengunjungiku.

"Aku dan Yunho sudah bercerai." Kira-kira seperti itulah kalimat mengejutkan yang dilontarkan Ara, membuatku terperangah tak percaya, membuatku kembali memutar memori satu tahun yang lalu, memori perjalanan Korea-Jepangku bersama pria yang disebutkan oleh Ara tadi.

"W-wae?" tanyaku gugup.

Ara tersenyum. "Kau tahu sendiri kan, Yunho dan aku menikah atas dasar perjodohan, pernikahan kami tidak berlandaskan cinta. Meskipun tadinya kami yakin suatu saat nanti perasaan cinta itu akan tiba dengan sendirinya, pada kenyataannya perasaan itu sama sekali tidak datang pada kami padahal ini sudah hampir 3 tahun kami menikah," ungkap Ara.

Aku memang di beritahu orang tuaku bahwa Ara dan Yunho menikah karena perjodohan yang dilakukan oleh orang tuanya, namun saat itu aku tidak terlalu peduli toh itu memang bukan urusanku.

"Lalu?"

"Lalu suatu hari aku tahu bahwa Yunho telah menemukan tambatan hatinya..."

Deg.

Aku menelan saliva. Apakah tambatan hati yang dia maksud itu aku? Tidak, itu tidak mungkin! kejadian itu sudah satu tahun yang lalu, setelah kejadian itu aku tidak lagi berhubungan dengannya, mana mungkin Yunho masih mempunyai perasaan padaku.

Ara kembali melanjutkan. "Aku pikir ini adalah awal yang bagus untuk kami berdua. Sudah saatnya kami mencari kebahagiaan kami masing-masing dan kami menyadari bahwa kebahagiaan kami ada di luar sana, seseorang yang akan mencintai dan dicintai," ucap Ara dengan binar mata yang bersinar.

Aku pun kembali bertanya. "Apa kau mengalami waktu yang sulit selama bersama Yunho?"

Ara menggeleng. "Ani. Jujur, dalam pernikahan ini aku merasa cukup bahagia. Yunho begitu baik dan perhatian padaku. Tapi, meskipun aku mendapatkan kebahagiaan, rasanya ada satu ruang didalam hatiku yang terasa kosong dan hampa seolah kebahagiaan yang kuraih itu rasanya belum lengkap, sampai akhirnya..." Ara menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Sampai akhirnya?" kataku penasran seraya mengerutkan keningnya.

"Sampai akhirnya setahun yang lalu aku menemukan belahan jiwakau, seorang pria keturunan Perancis bernama Javier. Hanya beberapa hari melewatkan waktu bersamanya, aku sudah merasa penuh Jaejoong-ah, rasanya kebahagiaanku lengkap seperti aku tidak membutuhkan apa-apa lagi. Saat itulah aku sadar bahwa aku telah jatuh cinta padanya. Dan kau tahu? Bulan depan Javier akan melamarku," ucap Ara sumringah dengan senyum lebar dan rona merah di wajah cantiknya.

Aku terhenyak, sibuk mencerna kata-kata Ara di dalam otakku. Setahun yang lalu aku pertama kalinya bertemu dengan Yunho, merasakan bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta dan di tahun yang sama Ara juga menemukan cintanya? Apa ini? Kenapa rasanya semuanya jadi rumit?

Tunggu, mungkin ini tidak serumit yang kupikirkan. Justru semuanya jadi terasa lebih mudah. Karena dengan begitu aku bisa dengan leluasa menyukai Yunho tanpa harus terganggu oleh bayang-bayang Yunho yang sudah mempunyai istri. Tapi, aku kan sudah melupakannya, memangnya aku masih mengharapkannya?. Aigoo ada apa denganku?

"Aku dan Yunho memang telah membicarakan perceraian ini secara baik-baik. Pernikahan kami pun akhirnya berakhir dengan baik-baik, tidak ada benci atau pun sesal. Yang terisa kini hanya tinggal menemukan kebahagiaan kami masing-masing."

"Bagaimana dengan Yunho?" yah, selama satu tahun ini aku tidak pernah tahu kabar tentang Yunho, aku hanya tahu Yunho sibuk mengurusi bisnisnya. That's all.

"Yunho bilang dia ingin fokus pada bisnisnya dulu. Saat ini ia sedang ada di China. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi antara dia dan tambatan hatinya itu, tapi aku yakin Yunho pasti akan bahagia suatu saat nanti."

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku pelan dan mengulas senyum canggung. "Geurae..."

Ara tersenyum dan meraih tanganku. "Jaejoong-ah, kau juga harus cepat menemukan cintamu. Sudah waktunya kau memikirkan pernikahan," ucapnya menasehatiku persis seperti seorang noona.

Aku tertawa. "Aku masih ingin fokus pada pekerjaanku dulu."

"Ah matta. Kudengar kau sekarang bekerja di kedubes Korea?"

Aku mengangguk semangat, bangga dengan pekerjaanku. "Ne."

"Chukae! Setelah ini kau harus mengajakku makan sushi direstoran paling mahal setelah itu mengantarku ke bandara," kata Ara sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Aku tersenyum. "Araseo."

Setelah menghabiskan waktu makan siang di restoran sushi paling mahal sesuai keinginan Ara dan juga mengantarnya ke bandara untuk kembali pulang ke Korea, aku pun kembali ke apartemen yang sudah kutempati sejak aku mulai menginjakan kaki di Jepang untuk kuliah.

Aku menghempaskan tubuhku ke tempat tidur, berbagai macam pikiran langsung menyerang otakkku. Rasanya semuanya berjalan begitu cepat. Ara dan Yunho bercerai? Entah kenapa aku merasa perceraian mereka itu sedikit banyak melibatkanku sebagai alasannya.

Aku menghela nafas, ada banyak pertanyaan yang berkecamuk dalam benakku.

Yunho? Sedang apa dia sekarang? Apa tambatan hati yang dimaksud Ara itu aku ataukah orang lain? Ini sudah satu tahun, apa mungkin Yunho masih memikirkanku? Bagaimana denganku sendiri? Bagaimana dengan perasaanku? Apakah aku masih mempunyai perasaan bernama cinta itu kepadanya? Apakah aku harus mencarinya dan menanyakannya secara langsung? Bagaimana kalau ternyata perasaan Yunho padaku telah berubah? Bagaimana kalau Yunho sudah punya kekasih baru? Bagaimana kalau Yunho ternyata sudah melupakanku? Apa dia masih ingat aku setelah aku sama sekali tidak menanggapi usahanya? Apakah ia marah padaku? Bagaimana...? Bagaimana...?

Aaarrrrgghhhhh.

Aku mengacak-acak rambutku frustasi. Sial. Lama-lama aku bisa gila betulan. Jung Yunho, gara-gara kau aku jadi mendadak kacau begini.

Aisshh... kepalaku rasanya mau pecah. Penat sekali.

Sudahlah. Persetan dengan semuanya. Kalau toh aku dan dia memang jodoh, suatu saat nanti aku dan dia pasti akan kembali bertemu. Tuhan, kuserahkan semuanya pada-Mu. Aku mengandalkan-Mu.

.

.

Aku menyandarkan tubuhku ke sandaran kursi kerjaku lalu memejamkan mataku. Rasanya penat sekali. Seperti biasanya. Perkerjaan ini terlalu banyak menyita waktu dan tenagaku. Benar-benar melelahkan. Aku melihat ke arah luar melalui kaca jendela, disana aku dapat melihat pemadangan kota Seoul dari ketinggian, yah mengingat bagaimana tingginya gedung perusahaanku yang menjulang tinggi ini.

Malam mulai merangkak naik, lampu-lampu neon sudah mulai menghiasi kota menciptakan pemandagan malam yang begitu indah. Bicara tentang indah, tiba-tiba aku teringat dengan seseorang.

Mahluk tercantik dan terindah yang pernah kutemui dalam sejarah perjalanan hidupku. Seorang namja berparas menawan dengan sejuta pesona keelokannya. Kim Jaejoong.

Apa kabarmu Jaejoongie? Apa kau tahu aku begitu merindukanmu? Ada dimana kau sekarang?

Ini sudah hampir 3 tahun sejak pertama kali aku bertemu dengan Jaejoong saat akan berangkat ke Jepang saat itu, waktu berjalan dengan cepat layaknya desingan peluru.

Meskipun Jaejoong mengacuhkan usahaku untuk mendekatinya setelah hari itu, ketahuilah, aku tidak pernah melupakannya sama sekali, bahkan hingga detik ini. Aku tahu, Jaejoong tidak dapat menerima sikapku padanya mengingat bagaimana saat itu aku telah memilki seorang istri.

Tapi, perasaanku padanya tetap sama, terhitung sejak hari itu aku sudah mendeklarasikan hatiku bahwa aku memang mencintainya dan aku pun yakin bahwa perasaannya sama dengan perasaanku. Tingkah gugupnya, rona merah di wajah putih mulusnya dan degup jantungnya yang liar saat berada didekatku telah menjadi bukti bahwa ia pun menyukaiku. Dan aku cukup mengerti ketika ia mencoba menolakku.

Aku membuka ponselku dan menampakkan wallpaper Jaejoong yang tengah tertidur. Aku mengambilnya diam-diam saat dia terlelap di bahuku waktu dipesawat saat itu. Dia begitu imut dengan segala macam bentuk keindahannya. Aku pun tersenyum. Rasa lelahku seakan menguap begitu saja saat melihatnya.

Tiada hari tanpa menatap wajahnya yang putih mulus, hidung bangirnya, rambut hitamnya yang begitu halus, matanya yang besar dan indah lalu bibir cheryy menggodanya seolah tak pernah berhenti membuatku merasa bosan padanya.

Jaejoong benar-benar telah mengalihkan duniaku, menarikku ke dalam pusaran pesonanya dan menjebakku dalam kehidupannya seolah ia punya mantra sihir yang sanggup membuat siapa saja jatuh cinta padanya. Tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau Jaejoong itu memang mahluk luar biasa.

Aku menghela nafas, kapan aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi? Dua tahun yang lalu aku sudah bercerai dengan istriku Go Ara, aku tidak bisa terus-menerus membohongi perasaanku. Pernikahan kami memang tidak didasari oleh cinta, itulah mengapa saat aku menemukan Jaejoong sebagai belahan jiwaku, karena aku sudah tidak sanggup menahan perasaanku pada Jaejoong akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk bercerai dnegan Ara. Pucuk dicinta ulam pun tiba, ternyata Ara juga telah menemukan tambatan hatinya. Kebetulan yang bagus bukan?

Kini aku sudah tidak mengkhawatirkan apapun lagi jika aku ingin kembali mengejar Jaejoong. Aku sudah cukup memberikan waktu 3 tahun untukknya, aku sudah tidak bisa menunggu lagi. Aku harus segera mendapatkan Jaejoong, tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi aku harus segera memiliki Jaejoong.

Aku pun menyeringai. Sudah saatnya.

Jaejoong-ah, tunggulah aku sebentar lagi.

.

.

_'Jaejoong-ah, temani aku jalan-jalan di Venice yah.'_

Itulah sepenggal pesan yang dikirimkan oleh sepupunya Ara padanya saat wanita cantik itu memberitahunya bahwa ia sedang berada di Italia untuk liburan. Setelah perceraiannya, Ara pun akhirnya menikah dengan pujaan hatinya yang bernama Javier itu.

Bagaimana dengan Jaejoong? Kenapa ia bisa terdampar di negeri minara Pisa itu?

2 tahun setelah Jaejoong bekerja menjadi staff kedutaan besar Korea Selatan untuk Jepang, Jaejoong akhirnya hijrah ke Italia setelah dipastikan diterima bekerja di markas besar salah satu organ utama PBB di Roma yakni FAO (Food and Agriculture Organization), organisasi dunia yang bertanggung jawab terhadap pangan. Cita-cita Jaejoong bekerja di PBB akhirnya terwujud juga apalagi 1 tahun Jaejoong bekerja di FAO, ia juga aktif dalam kegiatan kemanusiaan yang melibatkan FAO dalam penyediaan bahan makanan dan pangan untuk masyarakat kelaparan di negara-negara miskin. Yah, Jaejoong begitu menikmati pekerjaannya saat ini dan ia begitu bangga akan hal itu.

Disela-sela waktunya yang sibuk itu, Ara yang menghubunginya bahwa ia sedang berada Italia membuatnya harus meluangkan waktu untuk menemani sepupunya. Jarang-jarang saudaranya berkunjung menengoknya dan ia tidak mungkin melewatkan kesempatan itu.

Ara menyuruh Jaejoong untuk menemaninya berkeliling menikmati kota Venice. Dan disinilah dia, di kota terapung dengan sejuta pesona yang selalu menarik minat wisatawan untuk merasakan romantisme yang tercipta ketika berada di kota yang penuh dengan keindahan itu.

Jaejoong tengah berdiri menyandar di tepi jembatan batu yang dibawahnya mengalir sungai kecil dengan warna air hijau kebiru-biruan, sementara di masing-masing sisinya berdiri bangunan-bangunan khas Eropa yang tidak terlalu tinggi, membuat pemandangan itu semakin indah.

Sial. Jaejoong merutuki dirinya sendiri. Andai saja ia datang kesini dengan menggandeng seorang kekasih disampingnya. Harusnya ia punya kekasih.

Namun, melihat keindahan Venice rasanya membuat hatinya cukup tenang dan tak pernah bosan untuk menikmati setiap sudutnya. Mungkin lain kali ia akan lebih memanfaatkan waktu luangnya dengan menjelajahi negeri Colloseum itu.

"Jaejoong-aaaahhhhh!" Jaejoong tersentak saat ia mendengar pekikkan seorang yeoja yang begitu ia kenal berdengung ditelinganya.

Saat ia menoleh.

Bruk!

Ara langsung menubruknya dan memeluknya dengan erat sampai-sampai Jaejoong sedikit oleng dan sesak nafas, kuat sekali pelukan yeoja ini.

"Ara-ya..."

"Jaejoong-aaahhh booshipeoooo!" ucap Ara dengan nada suara manja sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Jaejoong, senyum lebar terpatri indah di wajah cantiknya. Ia begitu senang sekaligus rindu dengan sepupunya yang sangat jarang ia temui ini.

"Iya, iya aku tahu. Sekarang lepaskan dulu, kau membuatku sesak nafas," keluh Jaejoong sambil menepuk-nepuk lengan Ara yang melingkar dilehernya.

Ara pun menuruti kata-kata Jaejoong, ia masih tersenyum lebar. "Jaejoong-ah kau semakin cantik saja." Ara, wanita itu langsung mecubit kedua pipi Jaejoong dengan keras saking gemasnya.

"Aaahhh appo. Lepas. Appo!" Ara pun kembali menuruti Jaejoong yang merintih kesakitan, ia begitu gemas dengan Jaejoong. Sementara si korban hanya bisa meringis sambil mengusap pipinya yang terasa sakit dan perih. Ck, yeoja ini.

"YA! berhenti menganiayaku, kau kan yeoja bagaimana bisa sekuat itu? ck, kau merusak penampilanku saja. Sudah kubilang aku ini tampan, bukan cantik, aisshhh," gerutu Jaejoong kesal.

"Kau ini cantik Jaejoongie." kali Ara menjawil hidung bangir Jaejoong, membuat namja cantik itu semakin berdumel.

"Mana suamimu? Dia tidak ikut?" tanya Jaejoog sambil mendongakkan kepalanya ke sana kemari mencari sosok pria yang kini sudah menjadi suami sepupunya itu.

Ara hanya mengendikkan bahunya, membuat Jaejoong menaikkan alisnya.

"Jaejoong-ah, sebelum kita jalan-jalan. Aku mau ke toilet dulu sebentar. Tunggu disini yah, aku tidak akan lama kok." Jaejoong hanya mengangguk mengerti. Ara pun menjauhi Jaejoong untuk mencari toilet.

Sepeninggalnya Ara, Jaejoong kembali menyandarkan punggungnya ke tepian jembatan di ujung jembatan itu. Ia memainkan sepatu bootnya sambil melihat pemandangan aktivitas warga di sekitarnya, ada yang melewatinya dan ada juga yang menggunakan perahu kecil melintas bawah jembatan.

"Oraenmanida, Jaejoong-ah." pergerakan Jaejoong langsung terhenti begitu pendengarannya menangkap suara yang begitu familiar di telinganya. Suara berat dan rendah itu. Jaejoong begitu mengenalnya.

Jaejooong menelan salivanya dan menolehkan kepalanya agak ragu ke ujung jembatan yang satunya. Mata bulat dan indah itu refleks melebar saat retinanya menangkap sosok tegap dan gagah itu. Bibir cherry menggodanya pun membuka tidak percaya.

Jaejoong menegakkan tubuhnya. Jantungnya sudah mulai berdetak tidak karuan. Benarkah? Benarkah apa yang sekarang sedang ia lihat itu nyata? Namja itu, yah, namja tampan bermata musang yang selalu hadir dalam mimpinya itu kini ada dihadapannya.

Jung Yunho.

Yunho tersenyum melihat reaksi terkejut Jaejoong yang terlihat menggemaskan dimatanya. Setelah pertemuan pertamanya waktu itu, Jaejoong-nya tidak berubah sama sekali. Wajah cantiknya masih tetap menganggumkan seperti dulu, bahkan grafik kecantikkannya kini sudah naik. Jaejoong-nya memang selalu menakjubkan.

"Aku merindukanmu Jaejoong-ah," ucap Yunho lagi saat ia tidak melihat respon apapun dari pujaan hatinya itu. Ia mengerti, mungkin Jaejoong masih terlalu syok dengan kehadirannya yang tiba-tiba setelah 3 tahun tidak betemu pasca pertemuan pertamanya saat itu.

Jaejoong melangkah pelan menghampiri Yunho. Beda dengan Yunho yang langsung menggerakkan kakinya dengan cepat mendekati Jaejoong. Ketika ia tepat dihadapan Jaejoong, namja tampan itu meraih wajah Jaejoong dan...

Cup

Yunho dengan sukses menempelkan bibir berbentuk hatinya di bibir cherry menggoda milik Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya mampu melebarkan matanya tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa, tubuhnya serasa membeku.

Lembut dan hangat. Persis seperti ciuman Yunho waktu itu.

Perlahan, Jaejoong mulai menikmati ciuman itu. Namja cantik itu bahkan memejamkan matanya dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher namja tampan itu saat Yunho mulai mengulum dan melumat bibirnya, seolah menyampaikan perasaannya yang terpendam selama ini.

Tiba-tiba ada semacam perasaan bahagia yang membuncah di dalam hati Jaejoong, karena saking bahagianya ia pun membalas ciuman Yunho. Tuhan, ia baru menyadari bahwa ia begitu merindukan namja dalam pelukannya ini dan ia juga baru sadar kalau ternyata dalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam ia masih mencintai namja ini.

"Saranghae," bisik Yunho saat ia melepaskan tautannya dan menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersenyum senang sambil mengelus wajah tampan Yunho, menatapnya teduh dengan penuh arti lalu mengecup singkat bibir hati itu. "Nado."

Yunho tersenyum dan segera menarik Jaejoong kedalam pelukannya, membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Jaejoong dan menghirup aroma vanilla khas Jaejoong sambil sesekali mengecup leher dan bahu namja cantik itu. Bahagia sekali.

.

.

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku ada di Itali?" tanya Jaejoong sambil mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Yunho dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kokoh namja bermata musang itu saat mereka kini sedang menaiki perahu kecil menyusuri sungai-sungai kecil di Venice. Pemandangan yang indah sekali.

"Ara yang memberitahuku, dia jugalah yang mengatur pertemuan kita. Kau harus tahu, saat aku pulang dari Jepang waktu itu. aku langsung menceritakan kejadian kita padanya, apa kau tahu? Dia begitu senang dan kegirangan saat mendengarnya. Saat itu juga dengan semangat ia mengajukan perceraian. Baru kali ini aku melihat ada orang yang semangat dan senang sekali untuk bercerai," cerita Yunho sambil tersenyum mengingat-ingat masa lalunya dulu seraya terus mengusap surai lembut Jaejoong sambil sesekali mengecupi pelipis atau puncak kepala Jaejoong, menunjukkan bahwa ia benar-benar menyayangi namja cantik dalam dekapannya ini.

"Lalu?"

"Lalu setelah itu ya kami akhirnya bercerai."

"Tapi kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku sama sekali?" Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya lucu membuat Yunho gemas. Yunho pun mengecup sekilas bibir Jaejoong saking tak kuasanya.

"Hey, memangnya saat itu siapa yang mengacuhkanku habis-habisan, heum?" kata Yunho sambil menjawil hidup mancung Jaejoong.

"Tapi kenapa sekarang kau baru muncul? Kau membuatku lumutan karena terlalu lama menunggu," keluh Jaejoong yang semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Yunho. Baru sadar kalau ternyata ia sangat menantikan Yunho.

Dengan usil, Yunho mengerlingkan matanya pada Jaejoong. "Oho jadi selama ini kau menungguku yah? Yah kalau tahu begitu harusnya dari dulu aku sudah menemuimu."

Jaejoong mendengus. "Kau menyesal kan sekarang?"

Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya. "Euhmm! Tapi, toh aku akan tetap memilikimu apapun yang terjadi," ucapnya senang.

"Dasar beruang!" Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya.

Tiba-tiba Yunho berdehem dan mendekatkan bibirnya di depan telinga Jaejoong. "Jaejoong-ah, ayo kita habiskan malam ini dengan panas dan penuh gairah," bisik Yunho dengan suara mendesah dan menggoda, menciptakan desiran-desiran aneh.

Jaejoong melebarkan matanya sementara wajahnya sudah merah sempurna lalu menegakkan tubuhnya. "YA!" pekik Jaejoong sambil menggeplak lengan Yunho sampai namja itu mengaduh sakit. Jaejooong kembali menggelengkan kepalanya dan mendecakkan lidahnya.

Yunho kembali menarik Jaejoong ke dalam dekapannya lalu ia kembali membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Jaejoong dengan suara rendahnya yang menggoda sambil mencolek dagu Jaejoong. "Tapi kau mau kan?" Yunho menyeringai.

Jaejoong kembali blushing, ia menutup sebagian wajahnya dengan punggung tangannya. Jaejoong tersenyum malu dan tak lama kemudian ia mengangguk. Yunho kembali menyeringai.

Namja tampan itu kembali memagut bibir Jaejoong. Kali ini ciuman itu agak menuntut. Jaejoong pun membalas lumatan Yunho di bibirnya dan salin berebut dominasi, namun selihai apapun Jaejoong membalas ciuman Yunho, namja tampan itu selalu menang dan Jaejoong menyukai itu.

Ciuman Yunho turun ke leher putih milik Jaejoong, ia menyesap, menjilat, mengigit, dan menghisapnya. Meninggalkan jejak kissmark di leher jenjang itu, menandai bahwa Jajeoong hanyalah miliknya.

Yunho tersenyum lebar lalu berteriak kencang. "KIM JAEJOONG NEO NAE KKEOYA! SARANGHAAEE!"

.

.

Pada akhirnya cinta kita pun berujung dengan sebuah legalitas.

.

.

**END**

**.**

**. **

**Cintanya yang legal yah bukan ganjanya wkwkwk ^^v**

**Bagaimana? Apa yeorobun suka dengan cerita one shot saya? *kedip-kedip mata***

**Tiba-tiba lagi kepengen bikin cerita sekali tamat dan jadilah cerita ini. Cerita ini terinspirasi oleh sepenggal kisah nyata dan juga ungkapan dari seorang teman tentang cintanya yang layaknya ganja, nyenengin dan bikin ketagihan tapi ilegal karena orang yang dia sukai ternyata udah ada yang punya. Kekeke.**

**Saya tidak akan terlalu banyak cuap-cuap. Terima kasih buat yang sudah membaca dan yang meninggalkan jejak. Khamsahamnida *bow***

**Sampai jumpa lagi di next story.**

**Yunjae is real. Always keep the faith ^^**


End file.
